JOVEN PROFESOR DE AMOR
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Candy es una chica, alegre extrovertida, dispuesta a disfrutar su vida al maximo, que pasara cuando decida conquistar al profesor suplente, caera en las redes de aquella chiquilla, o será ella quien se rinda a los brazos de su apuesto profesor..
1. Chapter 1

Joven profesor de amor hay algo misterioso en ti.

Estar contigo es especial, como la brisa sobre el mar.

**JOVEN PROFESOR DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO # 1**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

El joven rubio se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana intentando controlar sus emociones, no podía creer lo que este hombre lo estaba obligando a hacer no y mil veces no el no cedería tan fácilmente.

-Williams Andrew, ¿Por qué pones esa cara de horror? Acaso es tan descabellada la idea que te he propuesto solo tú puedes ayudarme.

Se volteó lentamente para observar a ese hombre nuevamente, era un hombre de piel morena, cabello, negro y un bigote ocupaba su maxilar superior, aunque su expresión era muy seria, él lo conocía muy bien mejor que nadie, había sido su tutor cuando sus padres murieron y desde entonces, lo estimaba demasiado tal vez como un padre tal vez como un amigo, o un hermano pero era inverosímil la idea que le estaba proponiendo, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco bajo su tono de voz intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-George te pido que recapacites, en tu decisión, en nombre de nuestra amistad de años, ¡cómo puedo yo hacer eso! que me pides, yo soy un hombre serio, y responsable no tengo tiempo para tus ideas absurdas y el hecho de que tú seas el Decano de la Universidad y por ende mi superior no te da le derecho de hacer con mi vida lo que tú quieras.

-Williams te conozco desde niño, sé de tus caprichos y de lo testarudo que a veces puedes llegar a ser, pero no veo en donde está el drama y la supuesta ofensa que te he hecho proponiéndote que reemplaces por dos meses a la profesora de Medio Ambiente, en el Colegio San Pablo, la Directora es muy amigo mío, y en vista de que no cuenta con una persona que esté capacitado para aquella cátedra, me pidió ayuda y por supuesto que le he dado tu nombre para que lo hagas, tu eres un joven profesor universitario y que debido a tu buen desempeño como estudiante te has ganado el prestigio y respeto de todos aquí, y por eso desde que te graduaste estas trabajando aquí en la Universidad, porque te niegas a hacerme ese pequeño favor.

- Un pequeño favor repetía incrédulo, un pequeño favor, tu sabes lo que es pasar de ser un profesor Universitario a ponerme a dar clases, a unos chiquillos de quien sabe 15, 16, 17 años que no tienen nada en la cabeza, que solo piensan en fiestas, discoteca y sexo, ¿Me ves a mí lidiando con aquellos jóvenes?, no por supuesto que no, que vas a saber tú, si no eres tú el que se va a meter a la boca del lobo, yo soy un hombre de 28 años, y que hago con mis alumnos aquí en la Universidad dime tú te vas a hacer cargo de ellos.

-Williams hablas, como que fueras un viejo, hace apenas dos años que te graduaste y empezaste a trabajar aquí, no entiendo porque eres tan exagerado, tú mismo lo dices si puedes lidiar con estudiantes universitarios, unos críos de colegio te lo metes en los bolsillos desde el primer día, yo sé que tú eres mi única salvación, además de que ya di mi palabra, no puedo fallarle. Y sobre todo que en ese mismo Colegio trabaja también tu prometida Eliza, pensé que estarías brincando en un pie por estar más cerca de ella, ya que con el trabajo casi no tienen tiempo para verse, y por la Universidad no te preocupes ya todos los alumnos están terminando el semestre y no tienen que matricularse hasta dentro de dos meses, y los alumnos que estabas guiando en las tutorías te los puedo tomar yo hasta que regreses tómalo como unas vacaciones. Ya que desde hace cuánto que no sales de aquí y no tienes tiempo para nada más que el trabajo.

Porque habrá creído George que la idea de pasar, más tiempo con Eliza en el Colegio le alegraría la vida, ya se la imaginaba todo el tiempo, atrás de él, todo el tiempo siguiéndolo como una sombra, y hablando de esto de aquello de bailes, y de un sinnúmero de cosas que para él no tenía ninguna importancia, ni sabe porque razón había aceptado a ser su novio, sería por la insistencia de amigos mutuos, que desde que la conoció, se le había lanzado descaradamente, y al final no tuvo más remedio que decirle un escuálido ¡Por supuesto que quiero ser algo más que amigos! Cuando ella era la millonésima vez, que le proponía que definieran su relación, y porque negarlo también era por la soledad, se sentía solo, hace tanto tiempo que no se divertía, pero a pesar de todo no le iba a dar el gusto a George de que quisiera hacer con él lo que le diera en gana. No se lo iba a poner fácil.

-Ya te dije George y te vuelvo a repetir que no voy a ir a reemplazar a ninguna profesora al Colegio San Pablo y es mi última palabra…

-Bueno, bueno si me lo pones difícil, entonces no me queda otra alternativa que decirte -¡No te lo estoy preguntando querido Williams! Es una orden y como tu jefe te ordeno que la cumplas a cabalidad, porque si no me verás tentado a usar medidas mucho más drásticas como ah ya no requerir tus servicios para el próximo semestre.

-No te atreverías grito Albert.

-Pruébame le dijo George muy despacio. Estoy dispuesto a todo para que vayas, porque por tu culpa no pienso quedar mal con Rosemary, ya que le di mi palabra que la ayudaría a encontrar a un sustituto.

-O sea todo esto se trata de un lío de faldas, tú te atreves a ofreces mi cabeza en bandeja de plata por una mujer no puedo creerlo el caballeroso y correcto inglés George se ve tentando por unas piernas voluptuosas y una falda ja ja eso si no lo creía hasta que no lo viera.

Y vio como el serio George se ponía de todos los colores, y él quien siempre estaba tan serio estaba muy nervioso.

-Williams, no te lo volveré a repetir, esto no se trata de mí, solo estoy intentando ayudar a una amiga y tú no me lo haces fácil. Así que a partir de mañana te presentarás como el correcto Profesor Albert en el colegio San Pablo y terminado el asunto.

-Solo te digo una cosa me debes el favor, y algún día te lo voy a cobrar bien cobrado, está bien aceptare pero no te perdonare esta humillación que me has hecho.

A pesar de lo correcto y serio que era el Inglés, no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas a veces Williams podía ser peor que un niño berrinchudo, y esta era una de esas ocasiones además de que le había prometido a Rosemary que lo ayudaría a encontrar a una sustituto para la dichosa profesora que quien sabe porque motivos se habrá enfermado y estaba seguro que por esa mujer haría cualquier cosa le bajaría hasta la luna si se lo pidiera.

A la mañana siguiente iba muy nervioso, las manos empezaba a sudarle, cuando se iba a imaginar que estaría metido en tremendo lío pero él era fuerte siempre lo había sido y este solo era un pequeño obstáculo que tenía que pasar, y no creía que iba a tener ningún inconveniente.

Se dirigió al Tercero de Bachillerato así le decía el horario que le había dado la amable Secretaría de la Directora Rosemary, cuando entro al despacho de aquella mujer, pudo suponer porque George estaba loco por ella, era muy hermosa, jamás se imaginó que fuera tan joven y elegante, de cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes hermosos, apenas le ofreció la mano para saludarla, entablaron una pequeña conversación la verdad, que le había caído muy bien aquella Señorita, no había conocido a una persona tan honesta y sincera y además noto que la admiración que tenía George por ella era correspondida pues no paraba de hablar de él.

-Me alegro que George lo haya podido convencer estaba desesperada, no conocía a nadie que impartiera aquella materia y cuando él me sugirió su nombre, me alegre mucho es que siempre es tan amable y caballeroso, aunque dude mucho que lograra convencerlo, me dijo que usted a veces es un poco testarudo.

-No se preocupe Rosemary, George a veces exagera un poco, y desde que me dijo que usted necesitaba a alguien pues a la primera me ofrecí de voluntario, nos conocemos desde hace mucho sabía que una vez fue mi tutor y ahora somos grandes amigos, además de que la estima mucho.

Noto como las mejillas de la joven se tenían de un color rosado no había querido que se sintiera incomoda solo lo dijo para que viera en que lio la había metido George.

-Sí me lo conto, él lo quiere mucho, dice que usted es el mejor amigo de todos, y que solo quiere su felicidad.

-Bueno entonces me retiro me alegro mucho conocerla Rosemary.

-Lo mismo digo Williams.. Pase por el escritorio de mi secretaria allí le dará los horarios de clases y los cursos donde le toca impartir la cátedra.

Y allí estaba dirigiendo al aula de clases, era raro cada vez que pasaba por las aulas, todas las Profesoras de los otros cursos o paralelos lo saludaban con una sonrisa que lo ponían un poco incómodo no estaba acostumbrado a tantas atenciones.

Al comprobar que en la puerta decía el nombre correcto ingreso todos los estudiantes se encontraban en una situación comprometedora saltando encima de los pupitres, bailando, conversando tirándose papeles, se acercó hasta el escritorio, tomo los papeles que yacían sobre aquel y los voto a la basura colocando con mucho cuidado el portafolios.

Pero nadie paraba de hacer silencio.

Lentamente tomo la tiza liquida y empezó a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón.

Lcdo. Williams Albert Andrew.

Deposito la tiza y hablo seriamente.

-Buenos días tengan la bondad de tomar asiento.

Hablo muy calmado pero algo en su voz hizo que todos los chicos tomaran su lugar en la clase.

-Así está mucho mejor como acaban de leer mi nombre es Williams y seré su profesor suplente durante dos meses en los que se recupere su profesora. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Nadie movía un solo dedo solo lo observaban todos estaban sorprendidos de que el profesor fuera un hombre tan joven y además de apuesto, su rubio cabellera y sus ojos de un azul profundo como el cielo, las chicas suspiraban con la boca abierta cada vez que el abría la boca y los chicos se sentían un poco intimidados y envidiosos de lo apuesto que era el profesor.

-Bueno muy bien en ese caso empezaré por tomar asistencia. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio dispuesto a tomar asiento y a pasar asistencia en el listado que le diera la secretaria, pero al ir a sentarse una chica grito un poco alterada.

-Nooo profesor.. Era una chica de cabello negro y largo con un flequillo en la frente, lo llevaba suelto solo sostenido por una cinta de color, en los ojos se le notaba preocupación.

-Que le pasa alumna cuál es su nombre- pregunto Albert.

-Annie Britter profesor Andrew.

-Bueno dígame que fue lo que le paso.

Cuando iba a hablar noto que todos le lanzaron una mirada amenazante.

-No nada profesor disculpe y se hundió en su asiento.

Pero algo en aquella chica lo hizo dudar y al ir a tomar asiento se fijó en la silla que se iba a sentar y se percató de que en ella se encontraba una pequeña broma, era un objeto que estaba lleno de aire y cuando la persona se sentará produciría que el aire se saliera produciendo unos ruidos extraños tomo el objeto entre sus manos.

-Estudiantes si pensaban hacerme una broma como esta, lamento decirles que está muy pasada de moda, y les recuerdo que yo también fui un estudiante y hacía cosas mucho peores, así que les recomiendo o mejoren sus bromas, o no me hagan perder el tiempo.

Se escuchó un ohh ohhh por parte de los estudiantes en unísono, Albert no quería comportarse tan duramente con ellos, pero o les ponía un límite desde el primer día o era el hazme reír de toda la clase.

Empezó uno a uno a nombrarlos

-¿Candy White? Pregunto y otra vez volvió a preguntar y la Señorita White.

-No ha venido contesto Annie, es que está un poco indispuesta.

-Bueno espero que le diga que tiene que traerme una justificación que corrobore que esta delicada de salud firmada por sus padres, y que también tiene que traer la tarea que dejare para el día de mañana.

-Sí profesor personalmente pasaré por la casa de ella al salir de la escuela.

Sin ninguna otra novedad paso la mañana, pero todos los estudiantes murmuraban sobre el nuevo profesor, las chicas de lo apuesto que era y los chicos en como jugarle una buena broma

Candy se encontraba en el patio de su casa a media tarde, con un pequeño bikini y con una limonada tomando el sol en la piscina.

-Hola Candy disfrutando el día.

Al quitarse los lentes de sol allí estaba su mejor amiga Annie, no entendía la razón por la que se llevaban tan bien si eran totalmente opuestas, o tal vez esa era la diferencia que las unía aún más.

Sí que novedades hay por la escuela no me digas que la estúpida de la profesora Margaret volvió hoy nuevamente después que le pase un vaso con agua con una lagartija adentro, todavía me río de su cara j a ja es que yo no sé cómo no le duele la cara por ser tan tonta. Me mata de risa

-Candy pero no sabes que tuvieron que mandarle reposo entro en una crisis nerviosa y está tomando medicinas, hoy llego un nuevo profesor a reemplazarlo. Y toma aquí te dejo lo que dejo de tarea me especifico claramente que tienes que llevarlo igual mañana que no hay excusa, y que tendrás que llevarle una justificación por tu ausencia.

-Me vale tres gorros el nuevo profesor, ha de ser un viejo amargado igual que la otra pero no sabe quién soy yo le hare la vida imposible, hasta votarlo también, y lo de la nota no me preocupa soy una experta igual que en las otras ocasiones le falsificare la firma a mi mama.

Annie no quiso arruinar los planes de su amiga diciéndole que el profesor no era nada como Candy se lo imaginaba, bueno pues mejor que ella misma saque sus propias conclusiones y así se quedaron las amigas charlando mientras reían.

Candy como siempre tenía una pereza enorme por ir a la escuela a la mañana siguiente como pudo se levantó, no tuvo tiempo de desayunar cuando ya se estaba alistando, subió en su nuevo auto un mercedes, que su padre le había regalado próximo a cumplir sus 18 años, la vida no podía ser más linda pensaba mientras iba retrasada con varios minutos a la escuela.

Camino lentamente ya todos los alumnos se encontraban en las aulas ella era la única como alma en pena caminando por los pasillos, al verla una profesora de Cuarto le dijo.

-Candy como sigue tarde apresúrate. Ella hizo un gesto de sacar la lengua avergonzada y se dirigió al salón. Al ingresar se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta y al mirar hacia el pizarrón, vio el hombre más hermoso que a su corta edad había visto, de espaldas anchas, de cintura y caderas, estrechas, unas piernas tan largas que no sabía dónde terminaban, su cabello rubio resplandecía como el sol, y su piel un poco menos blanca que la de ella pero igual de deslumbrante jamás se imaginó que fuera tan sexy aun de espaldas, sabía que era un hombre único incluso como los príncipes azules de esas novelas románticas que tanto le gustaban leer.

-ejem perdón usted es el nuevo profesor disculpe por llegar tarde. Dijo tan dulcemente que ni ella misma se creía tanta dulzura.

-Es un honor que nos acompañe con su presencia Señorita, tome asiento por favor, háganos el honor de regalarnos un minuto de su tiempo.

Se escuchó las risillas que se produjeron por parte de sus compañeros, y eso no le gustaba para nada ella era la que los hacía reír y ahora era de ella de quienes se burlaban pero que se creía ese profesor el hecho de que fuera tan guapo, tan caballeroso, de una presencia imponente y de uno ojos azules tan hermoso que la miraban con mucha atención.

-Muchas gracias querido profesor dijo tratando de disimular su enojo. Es usted muy amable

-No tiene de que señorita White, pero igual se queda con el atraso.

Al tomar asiento se quedó embelesada mirando aquel hombre es que aunque quería, no podía apartar la mirada de él. Y se preguntaba como sabía cuál era su nombre si recién había llegado ayer y justamente ayer ella no había ido a clases.

Empezó uno a uno a llamarlos para receptar las pruebas y cuando llego a su nombre nuevamente ella se levantó hacia su escritorio, sabía que no había llevado la tarea pero como siempre iba a utilizar sus dotes de actriz para salir bien librada total siempre lo conseguía.

-Disculpe profesor Albert, no pude hacer mi tarea es que he estado enferma y además usted no sabe, se acercó mucho más para producir lastima mi perrito se murió era lo único que amaba en la vida.

-Williams Señorita Candy

-Perdón profesor.

-Mi nombre es Williams así debe dirigirse a mí.

-Pero es que usted no tiene cara de Williams, con todo respeto como le digo, ese nombre lo hace parecer más viejo de lo que es, y me parece que Albert se escucha mucho más… dulce dijo deliberadamente.

-Además creo que le mande a decir con su amiga Annie que a pesar de que no había venido usted también tenía que traer la tarea.

-Si profesor Albert, algo me comento Annie, pero como le iba diciendo mi perrito se murió y no tenía ánimos para nada ni para escribir. Puso sus dotes de actriz incluso hasta una lágrima derramo por sus mejillas.

-Ah déjeme pensar, Señorita Candy, sí la semana pasada, fue su perro, el martes fue su gato, incluso una vez en la clase de la Señorita Eliza Leagan, usted mato hasta su abuelita, la pobre debe estar a punto de darle un infarto si escuchara aquella tragedia, a pesar de su buena actuación pues lamentablemente no le creo nada, y se queda con el cero a no ser que mañana me traiga muy puntual la tarea y le lanzo una sonrisa burlona.

Candy estaba con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza y del coraje como se atrevía ese profesor, a ponerla en ridículo delante de toda la clase y más con razón que el ya venía preparado es que deliberadamente ya le habían dado todo tipo de aclaraciones de cómo era ella, y debía ser esa estúpida de la profesora de Lengua la Profesora Eliza pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

-¿Disculpe profesor y usted como sabe tantas cosas de mí? O es que acaso usted conversa con la profesora Eliza sobre sus estudiantes, o son algo más si se puede saber.

Sabía que había dado en el blanco pues también el profesor se había sonrojado un poco.

-Eso es algo que ni a usted Señorita Candice White ni a ningún estudiante del Colegio debe importarle, y si tiene tanta curiosidad sí ella me lo conto, porque ella es mi novia. Y me advirtió de todas sus jugadas y tretas.

-Candy profesor.

-Perdón.

-Que a mí me gusta que me digan Candy, se escucha más dulce dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a su asiento.

Si la estúpida peli teñida esa de la profesora Eliza y ese profesor Albert pensaban que la iban a humillar no sabían con quien se había metido y cuando termino la clase dijo en voz alta.

-Ese profesor lo voy a conquistar, y va a caer rendido a mis pies, eso se los juro chicas, y cuando este locamente enamorado de mí, lo voy a mandar por un caño, voy a hacer eso o dejo de llamarme Candy White dijo trepada sobre una mesa mientras todas las chicas la aplaudían.

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola chicas saludos para todas este otro fic y su primer capítulo espero me dejen comentarios y bienvenidas sean las críticas.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella solo es una niña, y yo no sé lo que le pasa.

Aún no ha cumplido 18 y se siente ilusionada,

Yo no sé lo que me ha visto, pero de mi está enamorada

Y yo nunca le he dicho nada, no la he mirado a los ojos,

Ella dice que soy todo que después de mí no hay nada.

**JOVEN PROFESOR DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO # 2**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

Jueves por la mañana, Candy iba demasiado alegre a clases, cosa rara para ella, pues odiaba la Escuela, pero hoy era la excepción había llegado puntual y ya estaba en el aula cuando el profesor llego.

-Buenos días Profesor Albert. Dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Candy, pienso que es un milagro que usted haya decidido levantarse tan temprano para mi clase hoy.

-Le pido profesor, que no se deje llevar por malos comentarios hacía mi persona, si yo me dejara llevar por todo lo que dicen de usted, créame que no le estaría dirigiendo la palabra, yo soy una buena persona, y se lo voy a demostrar, cuando usted se vaya de aquí, pensara diferente.

Albert iba a responderle, pero justamente empezaron a llegar todos los estudiantes, al notar lo cambiado que estaba Candy tal vez pensaba que se había dejado llevar por chismes después de todo era tan solo una niña, que mal le podría causar. Decidió no pensar más en aquella chica y empezó a dictar su clase, sobre los problemas ambientales que estaban afectando todo el ecosistema además de las plantas y animales, se sorprendió mucho que Candy estuviera atenta en toda la clase, ni una sola vez la había visto bostezar de sueño, es más incluso hasta había participado con algunos comentarios acertados, en realidad parecía una alumna modelo quien diría eso pensaba Albert.

Al término de los 45 minutos de clase Albert le pregunto.

-Señorita White espero que haya traído la tarea que tenía pendiente.

-Por supuesto querido profesor ni más faltaba, eso fue lo primero que tuve presente antes de venir a clases, y era verdad allí estaba entregándole un folders rosado con la tarea.

-La felicito Candy espero que siga con el mismo entusiasmo con que la he visto hoy.

-Adiós profesor, espero revise en medio de la tarea le tengo un pequeño regalito.

Y antes de que el pudiera decir nada ya la chica había salido corriendo del aula. Abrió el folders, y era cierto allí estaba una pequeña nota, en una esquela adornada con corazones y flores y con la letra de Candy.

Quisiera que me besaras hasta dejarme sin aliento. Perder el conocimiento, tocar el cielo contigo...

Candy

El pobre Albert casi se cae para atrás en el sillón, pero eso era una carta muy explícita donde decía que quería besarlo, que quería tocar el cielo con él, pero en que estaba pensando esa chica. Él era su profesor y no podía tomarse esas atribuciones.

A la mañana siguiente se lo dejaría muy claro, que entre ellos no podría pasar nada, ella era una niña y el un adulto, y sobre todo ella era su alumna y el su profesor.

Ya estaba esperando a Candy antes de que llegarán los demás estudiantes.

-Candy tome asiento por favor. Por primera vez él se alegró, por la puntualidad que estaba demostrando Candy los últimos días. Mire no sé si usted ha mal interpretado las cosas, o si yo le he dado motivos para pensar que entre usted y yo pueda haber algo más que una relación entre alumna y maestro. Le recuerdo que usted es una chiquilla para mí, por ende entre nosotros debe haber mutuo respeto y una relación cordial, nada más. Y le recalco que yo estoy comprometido con la Profesora Elisa, por ende jamás me fijaría en ninguna otra mujer menos en una chiquilla. ¿Quedo claro Srta. White?

-Disculpe profesor si mi pequeña nota le causo molestias, solo quería ser un poco amable con usted, y le pediría de favor que no me llamará chiquilla pronto voy a cumplir los 18 años, por lo que seré mayor de edad. Y le aseguro que no va a volver a suceder.

-Candy espero que no haya sido muy duro, pero recuerde que aquí yo soy el adulto y su modelo a seguir por lo que debo poner un límite.

-No se preocupe y dedicándole una sonrisa tomo su lugar en la clase mientras los estudiantes ingresaban.

Albert pensó que todo volvería a la normalidad pero que equivocado estaba los días que siguientes a su charla con Candy las cartas siguieron llegando siempre sobre su escritorio, y sin duda era la letra de Candy, él pensó que hablando con ella, ella desistiría de misivas pero en vez de eso las notas eran diarias, y cada vez más románticas.

Si yo fuese el mar, y tu una roca, haría subir la marea, para besar tu boca.

Soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando me dices "hola" o me sonríes, porque sé que, aunque haya sido para solo un segundo, has pensado en mí

Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te querré con toda mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa.

El siguiente lunes Albert explicaba con mucho cuidado que a la salida en la puerta estaban los horarios, donde debían inscribirse los estudiantes que tenían problemas en su materia o en la de los demás profesores. Hablaba y hablaba pero Candy estaba distraída escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-¿Srta White, le rogaría que me prestará atención cuando estoy hablando? A usted más que a nadie le debería interesar los horarios en los que debe recuperar para nivelarse en mi materia- y sin decir más se acerco hasta el pupitre para ver qué era lo que estaba escribiendo con tanta concentración.

-Me puede enseñar que es lo que está haciendo que no me puede regalar cinco minutos de su tiempo.

-Disculpe profesor – y allí estaba el objeto de su falta de concentración sobre su cuaderno, estaba un dibujo de Albert, totalmente desnudo, con una sonrisa, que ni para que digo, él pobre se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¿Desea que se lo muestre a la clase profesor?

-No es necesario- dijo un poco alterado- le rogaría que esas muestras de creatividad las dejara para cuando estuviera en su casa, o por lo menos no en mi hora.

Y Candy se quedó en su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. Mientras tanto su amiga.

-¡Candy! Pero tú si eres demasiado mira como hiciste poner al pobre profesor.

-Él se lo busco por meterse conmigo, pero eso si te digo que esto solo es el comienzo no sabes lo que le tengo preparado.

-No juegues con fuego Candy porque te vas a quemar.

-No Annie a mí no me gusta ninguno de mis compañeros, y más me va a gustar el profesor ¿Cómo crees?, yo no me quiero enamorar de nadie, estoy bien así solita soltera sin que nadie me controle la vida ja ja. shhh después hablamos que ya nos miró con cara de fusilarnos.

Pasaron dos semanas en los que a diario, el profesor Albert seguía recibiendo continuas cartas de amor por parte de Candy y aunque ya había intentado por todos los medios para que parara no había funcionado, se había hecho el enojado, le había hablado como amigo, incluso la amenazó con llevarla con la Directora Rosemary pero parece que esa chiquilla cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza pues no había poder humano que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

En esa filosofía estaba razonando Albert mientras esperaba que George lo pasara viendo para llevarlo a la escuela, no sabía porque había insistido tanto en llevarlo como si él fuera un muchacho, pero cuando a George se le metía algo en la cabeza no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, pero ya llevaba más de 10 minutos de retraso que mala suerte pensaba. ¡Yo lo mato! Como me hace esto si justo hoy mande mi coche a lavar porque él prometió pasar por mí. Ya no iba a esperar más si no llegaba en cinco minutos tomaría un taxi.

Escucho el claxon de un automóvil al voltearse pensando que era George, era la última persona que quería ver y en esa situación. Era Candy White quién con una enorme sonrisa lo pitaba para que se suba.

-Le doy un aventón hasta la Escuela Profesor.

-No gracias Candy ya vienen por mí.

-Bueno usted se lo pierde yo voy al mismo sitio que usted, pero por lo que puedo notar lo han dejado plantado, pero como guste, y arranco el motor – Se olvida que tiene menos de 15 minutos para llegar ojala no se le haga tarde.

-Espera Candy si me gustaría que me llevaras a la Escuela.

-Ya rugió profe suba.

-Ustedes los jóvenes tienen un vocabulario raro y sonrió mientras subía.

-Profesor ya que estamos aquí solos le quería pedir, si le puedo decir Albert, como le dije cuando lo conocí usted me parece demasiado joven y sinceramente el Sr o don le queda muy viejo.

-Candy cuantas veces he hablado contigo, cuantas más te tengo que repetir, que yo soy tu profesor y tú mi estudiante. Además no se vería bien ante la gente.

-Con todo el respeto usted es un tonto si está pendiente de los comentarios y prejuicios sociales, uno debe hacer lo que le plazca en la vida, sin importarle lo que los demás opinen de uno, mientras no esté haciendo nada malo.

-Recuerda Candy que nosotros vivimos en sociedad hay ciertas reglas y comportamientos que se espera de las personas.

-Mire profesor, por eso yo soy como soy, yo digo lo que pienso aunque los demás no le guste, por ejemplo ahora estoy pensando que es muy lindo su nombre Albert, y para que no le cause asombro solo se lo diré cuando estemos solos. Además me alegro mucho de que haya decidido acompañarme, usted me gusta mucho.

-Cannnnnnnnnndy cuantas veces te voy a repetir lo mismo.

Ella solo sonrío mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el volante él no pudo dejar de observar sus piernas aunque era un caballero, también era hombre y la vista que dejaba su falda de cuadros celeste con plomo que era la vestimenta de su uniforme escolar, dejaba mucha carne para ver, cada vez que ella movía la palanca de los cambios la falda se le subía un poco más. La respiración se le cortaba con cada movimiento de ella en el volante, recién se percataba de lo hermosa que era Candy una piel blanca y suave, unas mejillas sonrosadas, un cabello rubio y rizado que volaba con el viento mientras conducía, su blusa era color blanca de hilo, con cuello alto tenía una corbata color roja anudada al cuello. Trato de borrar esos pensamientos pecaminosos de su cabeza ella solo era una chiquilla y él debía poner los pies sobre la tierra.

A pesar de que no hablaron nada más, el camino se le hizo eterno cuando al fin diviso la escuela, no sabía que estaba aguantándose la respiración hasta que soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

-Muchas gracias Candy por traerme. Estaba a punto de descender cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Espera Albert tienes un animalito en tu camisa.

Y sin que él lo note deposita un suave beso en el cuello de su camisa.

-Ya se había ido lo siento.

Él se alejó mientras Candy se reía volvía a pintarse los labios de un color rosa suave más bien era una especie de brillo que hacía lucir sus labios muy lindos.

-No está nada mal el profesor, tarde o temprano será mío.

-¡Buenos días Eliza! Saludaba con un beso en la cara al encontrarse con ella en la puerta de su aula.

-Hola mi amor como amaneciste hoy.

-He tenido días mejores.

Al acercarse a darle un gran abrazo noto el lápiz labial en la camisa.

-¿Qué significa esto Williams Albert Andrew?

-Que sucede.

-Esto tienes lápiz labial en tu camisa- mientras le señalaba el cuello de aquella.

-Mmm y yo que sé cómo voy a tener lápiz labial en mi casa si vengo directo de mi casa.

Justo en ese momento Candy pasaba al aula de clases.

-Buenos días Srta. Eliza, Buenos días profesor.

-Que tienen de buenos niñita sigue tu camino dijo Eliza enojada.

-Uy no tiene por qué ser tan amargada yo solo estaba saludando. –Mmm profesor esa mancha de lápiz labial que tiene en su cuello se parece al mío, rosa suave, se debe haber ensuciado cuando lo traía en mi auto hoy a la escuela, debe haber sido un accidente le puede pasar a cualquiera. – Con el permiso de ustedes me retiro, Albert te espero en el aula y siguió su camino como si nada.

Mientras Eliza echaba humo del coraje.

-¿Pero qué es lo que acaba de decir esa mocosa? ¿Cómo que ese es su mismo labial? ¿Y porque razón has venido con ella hoy? ¿Williams no te quedes callado me debes una explicación?

-Eliza yo no te debo nada, el hecho de que seas mi novia, no te da ningún motivo para gritarme en medio del pasillo de la escuela. Cuando estés más tranquila hablaremos. Me retiro tengo clases.

-¿Albert no me puedes dejar así? Escúchame, tenemos que hablar.

Pero él la había dejado con la palabra en la boca y ya estaba entrando al aula. Estaba tan molesto como era posible que Eliza se comportara como una loca por el simple hecho de un poco de labial, como si él hubiera hecho algo malo, de seguro se ensucio sin querer en el auto de Candy, eso no, no podía permitir que ninguna mujer lo humillará y todavía le gritara en pleno pasillo de la escuela. Todo era una confusión Candy era joven y tal vez se sentía confundida respecto a sus sentimientos hacía él, si eso debía ser solo tenía que tener un poco de paciencia para que ella terminara desilusionándose. Ese día dio su clase sin mucho ánimo es más los dejo salir un poco temprano solo quería que terminará el día, ahora solo le faltaba una hora de nivelación con los estudiantes que se habían inscrito con él para sus clases.

Se dirigió al salón y allí estaba otra vez, aquella pequeña pecosa, sentada en primera fila, con su cuaderno y con esa sonrisa, que estaba seguro le iba a traer más de un dolor de cabeza.

-Imagino que es casualidad Candy que se haya inscrito justo a las clases conmigo.

-No Albert a propósito me he inscrito ya le dije que me gusta en el auto, y se lo vuelvo a repetir me gusta mucho.

-Y yo le dije que no me tuteara que me trate con respeto.

-Y yo le dije que solo se lo iba a decir cuando estuviéramos a solas.

-¿Pero justamente afuera me acaba de causar un problema innecesario con mi novia?

-Lo siento pero no podía permitir que ella estuviera allí tratándolo como un niño, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada tenía que ponerla en su sitio.

-De eso me encargo yo Candy yo soy el adulto aquí y se resolver mis problemas solos. Ahora concéntrense a realizar el ensayo sobre los animales que se encuentran en peligro de extinción tiene una hora exactamente para presentármelo mientras termina la nivelación.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio mientras ella se disponía a escribir.

No sabía si Candy lo hacía a propósito o no se percataba de lo incomodo que era para él la situación, o de lo provocativa que resultaba cada vez que ella abría las piernas y dejaba ver su ropa interior blanca prácticamente cada vez que cruzaba sus piernas de un lado a otro no dejaba nada a la imaginación Albert podía ver hasta lo más profundo de su ser sentado frente a ella, pero ella estaba tan inocente concentrada en su trabajo mientras se colocaba el lápiz en su boca, en un gesto que hacía cada vez que intentaba recordar o analizar algo. El sudor empezaba a rodarle por su sien, sin poder controlar su miembro empezaba a endurecerse. No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa tortura, ella moviéndose de un lado a otro y el observándola sin ningún pudor. Lo supo hasta cuando ella con una enorme sonrisa se levantó y dijo.

-Al fin Albert ya termine mi ensayo espero que esta vez saque una buena nota.

-Eso espero Candy dijo tratando de controlarse y levantándose para salir mientras Candy recogía sus cuadernos sobre el pupitre. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta. Ella se acercó muy lentamente hacia él.

-Olvídese de su novia un instante, olvídese que estamos en el colegio, olvídese que yo soy su estudiante, olvídese que todavía no cumplo los 18, solo piense que somos una mujer y un hombre, mientras el miraba con asombro que ella colocaba sus manos sobre su cuello y se acercaba poco a poco a su boca.

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola segundo capítulo gracias por leerme.

sayuri1707 : ya está sufriendo el pobre de Albert con una alumna tan aventada como Candy. Gracias por tu comentario.

Clian: Aquí cumpliendo con la actualización me alegro que te guste amiga gracias por escribir.

Gatita Andrew: prima querida y adorada, somos benditas las mujeres por supuesto, y continuo con tu canción lo que nos pidan podemos si no podemos no existe y si no existe lo inventamos.. Así es la vida amiga George está que se tira de cabeza por Rosemary y Albert pagará los platos rotos lo que no sabe es que Candy también caerá en las garras del amor, sin proponérselo y aunque ella lo ve solo como un juego será la que más caerá en su propia trampa y claro que encontró la horma de su zapato Albert ja ja te sigo leyendo primita presenta en la escuela como siempre un abrazo de oso y hasta el att Tatita Andrew.

Mayra Exitosa: mi linda amiga ja ja siempre estaremos en el mismo dilema tu lanzándome piropos y yo devolviéndote los mismos, sabes que para mí la maestra o sea (sensei) eres tu yo vendría hacer como tu alumno o sea (pequeño saltamontes) ja ja muy lindo de tu parte, me alegro que te guste para ti un abrazo enorme. Espero algún día llegar a ser como tú.

Lila: si yo hubiera tenido un profesor así créeme que amanecía en la escuela esperando por él como lo hace Candy y me alegro que tú también imagínate gran aliciente para estudiar con ánimos gracias preciosa por tu comentario.

Geraldin: Cómo ves se llegó el día del siguiente capítulo me encanta que te parezca increíble y como siempre intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Mimi: por piedad ja ja me fascina tu entusiasmo gracias por seguirme espero y te guste nena.

Azul Andry: amiguita gracias por tu comentario espero no tardar demasiado en el próximo eres un amor.

Mayra: Sí gracias por tu comentario me alegro que a pesar de que te encanta Terry hayas decidido leer el primer capítulo no te preocupes aparecerá en el próximo episodio así que no te pierdas su actuación.

Paolau2: allí está la pregunta cómo resistirse a un hombre como él ahhhhhhhhh que lindo es, no solo Candy cualquiera caería rendida a sus encantos. Gracias por dedicarme un minuto de tu tiempo.

Laila: Sí imagínate quien diría esta Candy no es en nada con la que conocemos hasta se asustaba con un simple beso, esta va con todo lo que tiene dispuesta a atrapar a Albert hasta las últimas consecuencias. Yo también quiero un profesor así. Siiiiiiiiiii no importa los cálculos, el álgebra los casos de factoreos nuevamente ya empezó la pelea a muerte entre Eliza y Candy y después solo vendrán cosas buenas.

Conchy73: Sí amiga me alegro que te guste la historia y esta tendrá muchos enredos romance y será divertida, gracias me alegro por tu reviews me haces pensar que sí les gusta un poco lo que escribo.

Incógnita: amiga no sé quién me regalo su comentario, espero que si me vuelves a escribir no te olvides de dejarme tu nombre para agradecerte por el tiempo que te has molestado en escribirme ya vemos los métodos que está utilizando Candy para seducir a su joven profesor.

Dulce Nayely: me alegras el corazón diciéndome que te encanto como ves hoy publique espero que puedas leerlo hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Joven profesor de amor, tan hombre y tan niño a la vez

Sabes amar a una mujer, eres una dulce tentación.

**JOVEN PROFESOR DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO # 3**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

A medida que se acercaba su corazón latía muy rápido y amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, pero era atraída como una imán hacia su boca, podía ver la expresión de sorpresa en el profesor, pero la diversión había terminado en el momento en que se fue acercando, y coloco sus manos sobre su cuello, era un olor tan agradable mezclado, con perfume, gel, y olor a él, a su profesor Albert, ahora era ella la que estaba confundida por la reacción de su cuerpo aunque era muy joven, sabía muy bien que lo deseaba deseaba acercarse, más y rogaba por todos los cielos, que el no la apartara. Pero su profesor se había quedado tan impresionado que no movía ni un musculo pareciera que le estaba costando respirar con normalidad, pues si Albert se sentía así pues ella aún más de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, que se había olvidado de respirar y el aire dejaba de llegar a sus pulmones.

Después de lo que pareció un siglo él le coloco las manos en la cintura mientras ella no hacía ningún intento por acercarse, su boca estaba tan cerca de la suya, pero no podía moverse, esa audacia y valentía que la había llevado a esa situación había desaparecido y ahora solo se encontraba esperando que el tomara la iniciativa puesto que ella estaba presa de su olor, de su aliento tan cerca de su cara, y rogaba para sus adentro bésame, maldita sea bésame lo deseo tanto, deseo tanto que me bese, por favor Dios que no me vaya a alejar.

Pero el comenzó a negar con la cabeza, como si dentro de su mente hubiera encontrado las fuerzas, y hubiera tomado una decisión.

Y como lo esperaba, el, la fue alejando de su cuerpo, mientras le decía.

-Candy no puedo hacer esto, yo no soy el hombre para ti. No te convengo por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

Ella seguía con la misma razón sin poder respirar, y con un sentimiento de rechazo y dolor. Sus ojos demostraban su decepción.

-Ahora te soltaré – le decía mientras acariciaba con sus nudillos tiernamente su rostro que amenazaba con derramar lágrimas.- y por favor respira Candy, trata de respirar calmadamente.

Y así lo hizo cuando Albert la separo completamente de su cuerpo, ella inhalo aire muy profundo llegando hasta sus pulmones, se sentía tan avergonzada y humillada, de que en verdad por primera vez hubiera deseado ese beso y el profesor la hubiera rechazado.

-Lo siento Albert – se apresuró a tomar sus cuadernos y se dirigió a la puerta con la mirada al suelo no podía mirarlo otra vez a los ojos, después de su falta de madurez.

Antes de que pudiera salir escucho que Albert le decía.

-Candy yooo…

Ella se volteó con la esperanza de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo que le quitara esta tremenda tristeza.

-Sí Albert.

-Espero que salgas bien en los exámenes.

-Gracias profesor Andrew.

Y sin volver a mirarlo, se alejó corriendo al baño de mujeres, se encerró en uno y las lágrimas corrieron sin control, no entendía porque lloraba, después de todo, él no la había tocado, ni siquiera la había besado, pero sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de que ella le había rogado con la mirada que la besara y este la había rechazado. Tal vez era lo mejor, ella solo estaba siguiendo una broma estúpida, y no entendía porque diablos tenía que estar llorando por su profesor. Después de todo que podría ver Albert en mí tan solo soy una estúpida chiquilla, malcriada, como podría gustarle yo, si tiene a la peliteñida de su novia, toda elegante y glamorosa, en vez de una niñita. Allí se quedó en el baño hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Y cuando al fin lo hizo ya todos los estudiantes se fueron a su casa, y ella también hizo lo mismo.

Por primera vez en su vida, no había querido ver a nadie, ella que siempre ha sido tan alegre, incluso su madre le pregunto si estaba enferma.

En la tarde recibió una llamada de su mejor amiga Annie.

-Hola Candy ¿Te sientes enferma? No te vi a la salida de la escuela. Hoy no era que tenías tutorías con el profesor Andrew.

-Eh sí Annie, pero salí temprano y decidí venirme a casa.

-Ahhh, bueno te cuento que el grupo hizo planes para hoy y nos vamos a la feria, ¿Terry pregunta si pasa por ti?

-¿Acaso ahora eres mensajera de ese estúpido?

-Lo siento Candy me dijo que te preguntará.

Se sintió como una mala amiga por hacer sentir mal a Annnie, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le pasaba.

-Olvídalo hoy no es mi día, es que se imbécil de Grandchaster está detrás de mí desde el año pasado, no entiende que no quiero nada con él.

-Sí pero de verdad está muy interesado en ti y es un chico muy guapo, en realidad creo que deberías darle una oportunidad.

-No quiero hablar de un imbécil que se cree un adonis para las mujeres.

-Bueno y lo de esta noche quedamos o no.

-No creo Annie sinceramente no tengo ánimos de nada.

-Vamos Candy anímate nos divertiremos en los juegos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Candy por favor.

Ay pensaba Candy cuando Annie se mete en el papel de súplica pocas veces lograba decirle que no.

-Esta, bien amiga me convenciste paso por ti a las ocho.

-Bay Candy hasta las ocho.

Albert iba muy molesto a la casa de George, tenía que decirle en su cara todo lo que pensaba sobre él.

Tocaba la puerta y nada, siguió tocando el timbre y hasta que después de varios minutos apareció.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo mientras llevaba un delantal encima de su pantalón y unos guantes de cocina.

-Uy George sinceramente no te conocía esta faceta tuya.

-Y tú que haces aquí le dijo nervioso.

-Hola querido amigo George a mí también me da mucho gusto verte.

-Perdón Albert es que pensé que era alguien más.

- Y a quien esperas si se puede saber, tal vez alguna dama de ojos verdes.

-Eh bueno pero pasa pasa,

-Gracias pensé que me ibas a retener en la puerta toda la noche.

-Qué cosas dices, es que estaba preparando algo en la cocina.

-Tú no me puedo creer, pero no sabes nada de cocina dime a quien le debo ese milagro para darle las gracias.

-¿Pero qué haces en verdad aquí Albert?

-¿Qué hago aquí? Déjame pensar, que más estoy haciendo aquí por tu culpa mi vida está hecha de cuadritos, tú y tu bendita idea de que viniera a dar clases, a una escuela de niños malcriados e hijitos de mama.

-Pero y yo porque.

-De quien fue la grandiosa idea, de llevarme a reemplazar allí y todo por una falda y piernas largas.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto?

-Todo George, desde que llegue los chicos me quisieron usar como su conejillo de indias con sus bromas, problemas con Eliza, y para colmo Candy que no para de seguirme y acosarme ya no sé qué hacer con ella, ni a dónde va a parar todo esto.

-Uyy demasiados problemas Albert te sugiero que tomes las cosas con calma porque te va a dar algo.

-No me digas porque tengo ganas de matarte, George como me metí en tremendo lío. – Mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello con preocupación.-

-Bueno Albert no tengo mucho tiempo porque estoy esperando una visita, pero todos los problemas que mencionaste tienes solución por lo que me has contado anteriormente los chicos ya no te hacen bromas, y los problemas con Eliza pues eso no es nada nuevo, en cuanto a la chiquilla, pues háblale claro que no quieres nada con ella.

-No es tan fácil George te lo digo honestamente no es tan fácil, es que son tantas cosas, sus cartas, sus poemas, su forma de ser tan abierta, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, que a cualquiera conquistaría, juro por lo más sagrado que he evitado en todas las formas posibles alejarme de ella, pero ella es tan decidida, no le importa el que dirá, me invito a pasear en su automóvil, me invita a discotecas o al cine, mancho mi camisa con pinta labios, ¿Puedes creerlo? Y me ocasiono una gran disgusto con Eliza y no es que me importe en lo más mínimo pelearme con ella, pero se supone que es mi novia y le debo respeto, ya no sé qué hacer George. Un día de estos no sé si podré resistirme me entiendes amigo eso es lo que más me preocupa, tengo la certeza que caeré en su juego y le haré una propuesta algo indecente pero con tanta insistencia, está haciendo que el amor se me despierte, está logrando que este pobre humano peque. Quiere que la bese, quiere que la abrace, que olvide a mi novia si quiera un instante para vivir conmigo el más bello romance.

-No sé qué decirte Albert, solo que por más que intentes detener lo que sientes, y tratar de olvidarte de ella, porque no te conviene, el amor es algo extraño, a cupido no le importa si la persona que amas, es de diferente clase social que la tuya, no le importa el estado civil, en algunos casos, incluso no le importa si la otra persona es correspondida o no, el corazón es terco y a pesar de que esta chiquilla es casi una niña, no has podido lograr que entre en tu corazón, y te aseguro que a pesar de que te alejes de ella, en el corazón nadie manda, y no puedes obligarlo a que deje de sentir solo porque la persona que escogió no te conviene.

-Pero George aquí el adulto soy yo, debí haber detenido esto a tiempo, debí ponerle límites para que esto no sucediera, no sé qué voy a hacer ahora tendré que renunciar antes que las cosas pasen a mayores, pero todo esto es tu culpa jamás debí venir a esta escuela.

-Espera un momento llego mi visita.

Después de varios minutos apareció George acompañado de Rosemary.

-Hola Albert, que gusto verte por aquí.

-Hola Rosemary pasando a saludar a George un momento.- dijo Albert ofreciéndole la mano.

-¿Nos acompañas a la cena? George hace un espagueti delicioso.

Albert por educación iba a rechazar la oferta pero al mirar a George y ver que le negaba con la cabeza que rechazara la oferta pensó en vengarse de él, por todo lo que estaba pasando a pesar de que este le aseguraba que no se hubiera imaginado que estas cosas podían suceder, por él había llegado a la escuela y estaba en tremendo dilema de gustarle una pequeña alumna. Volvió a mirar a George y seguía moviendo la cabeza por atrás de Rosemary para que rechazara la invitación. Con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo.

-Por supuesto Rosemary que me quedaré a acompañarlos justamente George me estaba pidiendo lo mismo.

Y al dirigirse hacia el comedor le lanzo una mirada a George mientras este ponía los ojos en blanco y le hacía una señal de que lo iba a matar.

Pobre George pensó Albert, arruinarle su noche romántica pero se lo merece después de todo…

Después de cenar y varias horas charlando George les hizo la invitación a una nueva feria que se abría en la ciudad aunque Albert ya había tenido suficiente de hacer mal tercio pues le pareció buena idea para salir de la rutina y decidió acompañarlos también.

La feria estaba en todo su esplendor con juegos, ruedas, las luces, los niños, los caballitos, los juegos de azar, la manzana acaramelada, los algodones de azúcar en sí la feria era un lugar tan alegre y divertido que cualquiera sea algún adulto o un grande no podía evitar divertirse.

Y Albert estaba muy entusiasmado con toda la diversión es como si en verdad en su alma pudiera ser niño otra vez, y no es que era viejo pues el caso es que apenas era un muchacho pero desde que se había convertido en profesional se había volcado de lleno en su trabajo.

George invito a Rosemary a la casa de los sustos, Albert sonrío pues sabía que era algún pretexto para cuando a ella le diera miedo el como buen caballero la abrazara fuertemente.

Estaba dando la vuelta solo por allí, admirando a las familias que se divertían a los niños que entusiasmados pedían una vuelta más en los carros chocones.

Cuando a lo lejos la vio a la pequeña chiquilla que en las últimas semanas le estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos.

Ella estaba muy nerviosa y molesta, parece que el grupo de amigos en especial ese joven Grandchaster la estaba obligando a subir a la rueda y ella se veía nada contenta, es más Albert juraba que la estaba pasando mal. Y sin más decidió acercarse.

-Vamos Candy subamos a la rueda, la jalaba este, vamos o acaso eres una nena.

-Déjame en paz Terry ya te dije que no y no. No quiero subir contigo a ningún lado.

-Eres una estúpida nena.

Mientras se subía con el grupo de amigo y varias chicas a la rueda.

-Señorita Candy nunca me imaginé que usted le tuviera miedo a algo.

Ella se volteo y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, con las pecas que se pronunciaban más cuando estaba enojada o triste. Y esos ojos verdes que tantas veces lo atormentaban en su sus sueños.

-Vamos Candy te invito a subirte conmigo no tengas miedo yo te protegeré le dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa enorme.

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola segundo un nuevo capítulo más.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios la verdad me alegra mucho que les guste la historia.

Saludos a:

Brisa, Sandy, Letita, Mimi, Geraldin, dulce Nayely, Rosa amanda, Dreamerbuch, Clian, azul andry, Gaby chica, rosalina, Gaby, Stearlovegirls,


	4. Chapter 4

Joven Profesor de amor, experto en saber amar.

Quien iba a decirme a mí tan segura como yo estaba

Que temblase entre sus brazos y me desarmara,

Y era yo quien le pedía amor, y era él quien me saciaba.

Y en un beso me hacía suya y me resucitaba.

**JOVEN PROFESOR DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO # 4**

**Por. Tatita Andrew.**

El corazón de Candy latía sin cesar, ni en sus sueños más hermosos, hubiera jurado que allí estuviera su profesor Albert ayudándola, es que el tonto de Terry Grandchester no entiende que odio, las ruedas, me dan pánico las alturas, pero en el momento que se ofreció a subir con ella supo que todo estaría bien, se lo imagino como un bello Ángel que ha bajado a la tierra para ayudarla.

Gentilmente la ayudo a subir, hacia los asientos mientras el controlador cerraba con seguro, para estar más seguros a pesar de lo bien que se sentía a su lado, no podía evitar temblar del miedo al imaginarse cuando la rueda subiera a la cima de esta, pero todo temor se disipo cuando él le brindo su mejor sonrisa y le dijo.

-No te asustes Candy, yo estaré aquí, prometo que no te dejaré caer.

Y suavemente apoyo su mano sobre la de ella, inmediatamente, el miedo y el frío desaparecieron, y dio paso a una sensación de calor que recorría todo su cuerpo se transportaba desde sus manos enlazadas y recorría toda su espina dorsal. Se preguntaba si no habría una especie de electricidad por allí.

-Lo sé Albert, le dijo Candy toda ruborizada, Confió en ti…

Albert en todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la rueda, hablaba y hablaba mucho, ella en su interior sospechaba, que lo hacía para que ella se olvidará de todo, y pues parece que funciono porque cuando el empezó a contar su niñez lo que más le apasionaba en la vida, que era viajar, y su gran sueño de ir algún día a África, ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, es que conocía tan poco de su profesor hasta ahora. Pero esa faceta de su vida le gustaba saber que no hace muchos años, porque seamos sinceras, él era muy joven a pesar de ser su profesor, había sido un rebelde como ella, un chico que rompía siempre las reglas.

Y sin darse cuenta el tiempo en la rueda se terminó y ella ahora lamentaba que esto hubiera sucedido pues se sentía tan a gusto a su lado, que el tiempo había pasado volando.

Al salir Albert la ayudo a bajarse, y ya sus compañeros de curso estaban allí jugándole una broma.

-Candy veo, que te subiste con el profesor y no te quisiste subir conmigo. Dijo un Terry molesto.

-Yo no tengo porque rendirte cuentas a ti, Terry yo me subo con quien yo quiera, y tú no eres buena compañía para mí.

-Ah sí que te atreves a decírmelo en mi cara, ¿Y usted profesor? De cuando acá, sale con alumnas de la Escuela, no pensé que le gustaban jóvenes.

-Señor Grandchaster lo que yo haga o con quien lo haga no es de su incumbencia y menos, si es fin de semana, y no estoy en la Escuela, así que no le permito esos comentarios sisañosos, que solo dañan la reputación de una de sus compañeras.

-Disculpe Profesor Andrew, que le parece si le hago una apuesta que no puede vencerme al tiro al blanco.

Candy puso los ojos en blancos con tremenda proposición de Terry, cuando iba a madurar, era solo un muchacho, será por eso que le encantaba tanto el profesor por ser tan serio y centrado y sabe lo que quiere, y por supuesto ella también y lo que quiere es al rubio profesor en sus brazos.

Pero más que la propuesta de Terry lo que en verdad la sorprendió fue que su Albert haya dicho con una sonrisa de que oculta algo que acepta el reto, no lo puedo creer, jamás imagine que el profesor se prestaría para estas tonterías. Todos los demás chicos del grupo gritaban eufóricos la única que se mantenía tranquila era Annie, con alguna que otra chica.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el puesto donde estaba un señor con unas escopetas el juego consistía en dispararles a unos patos en movimiento.

Yo estaba muy preocupada conocía muy bien la reputación de Terry en el colegio y sabía que se le daba muy bien en el tiro al blanco, todo esto lo estaba haciendo para hacer quedar en ridículo a Albert. Pero ella tenía que advertirlo y lo jalo del brazo para detenerlo mientras los demás continuaban caminando.

-Albert por favor no lo hagas, te lo pido, Terry lo único que quiere hacer es humillarte delante de los compañeros, él es súper bueno lo he visto en concursos.

Albert coloco sus dos manos sobre las suyas e intento tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, pequeña, agradezco tu preocupación por mí, pero deja todo en mis manos, yo sé que lo hago, solo recuerda que siempre tengo un as bajo mi manga.

-¿Y tu carta es?

-Hey Candy un mago nunca revela sus secretos, confía en mí, solo hazme porras y veras.

Ella solo suspiro y dejo caer sus manos en señal de derrota. –Hombres siempre demostrando ser muy machos – murmuro.

Empezó Terry como sospechaba empezó uno a uno a derribar a todos los patos luego le dirigió una mirada al profesor y le dijo.

-Profesor si quiere algunos trucos no más me avisa, yo le puedo enseñar, algunos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta sonrió el rubio.

-Y tú nena, mi Candy si gano tendrás que darme un beso como obsequio justo aquí –señalo sus labios.

-Espera sentado que el infierno se congele tonto. Le grito Candy.

Y Terry derribo otro pato, todos sus compañeros gritaban divertidos que le veían de especial al tal Grandchaster, ella lo tenía atragantado en la garganta ser creía la gran cosa, como un trofeo para las mujeres, pero a ella esos hombres no le gustaba, por eso le gustaba tanto Albert porque a pesar de ser tan apuesto era sencillo y no se la daba de galán. Cuando estaba a punto de tirar el ultimo pato ya todas saltaban hasta Annie que decepción de su amiga pensó que tenía mejor gusto.

Y al final fallo no le dio ni le pego, llegó el turno de Albert le dirigió una enorme sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo y con total naturalidad tomo la escopeta mientras le dijo.

-Espero que hagas porras por mi Candy cuando gane mi premio será para ti.

En ese momento confió en él supo que iba a ser el ganador, y que le iba a dar su merecido a ese tonto de Terry.

Y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo empezó a derribar los patos uno por uno, y cuando llego al último le dio justo en el centro. Candy daba brincos de alegría mientras él señor le entregaba un enorme oso de peluches.

-Para mí admiradora toma Candy, fuiste la única que creíste en mí.

-Profesor Albert pero… donde aprendió usted a tirar así.

-Te voy a dar un consejo Señor Grandchaster, la próxima vez antes de invitarme a un duelo, practique pero practique mucho, no eres tan malo, pero por supuesto yo soy mejor.

Todo el grupo se retiró en silencio mientras Candy estaba feliz.

-Gracias Albert, en verdad esta ha sido una noche inolvidable. ¿Pero dónde aprendiste a disparar así? La verdad me encanta conocer cada día nuevas facetas sobre ti.

-Pequeña te acuerdas que te conté que he viajado por todo el mundo, pues he recorrido la selva y me ha tocado cazar mi propia comida para sobrevivir en especial patos en pleno vuelo. Para mí también ha sido una noche mágica Candy, gracias por compartir tu tiempo con este viejo.

-Albert no seas tonto –lo regaño Candy golpeándolo dulcemente en el hombro- No eres nada viejo, gracias por todo en verdad, y el pequeño Bert tendrá un lugar de honor en mi cama te lo prometo.

-Bert, le pusiste ese nombre.

-Claro me dijiste que solo las personas que te quieren y te conocen en realidad te llaman así por eso decidí bautizarlo así. Ya me tengo que ir como ves Annie me está esperando para volver juntas a la casa y para ser tu noche más especial Albert te dejo esto.

Se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras salía corriendo al encuentro con su amiga.

Había pasado diez minutos desde que ella se fue, y Albert seguía con esa risa de tonto y su mano tocando la mejilla donde esa niña loca lo había besado dulcemente.

-Sí no te conociera también Williams te acusaría de que has hecho alguna travesura. ¿O me equivoco? Un risueño George junto a Rosemary se reían de él.

-Estas alucinando George- trato de parecer molesto pero como hacerlo si estaba feliz de haberle pateado las pelotas al tonto de Terry que por lo que pudo notar, estaba interesado en Candy, y sobre todo había pasado una noche dulce con ella, incluso había sido su héroe de la noche que más podía pedir, a pesar de que no quería involucrarse con ella esa chiquilla había volteado su mundo patas arribas.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar amigo tú te has desaparecido toda la noche, y me pregunto qué tanto hacían en la casa del terror con Rosemary se adelantó sonriendo mientras los dos tortolos se ponían colorado por la sugerencia, muy bien punto para mí dijo el rubio al mirar sus caras.

Era un hermoso día Albert todavía continuaba feliz por su salida de ayer, incluso había llegado un poco más temprano solo para ver a su pequeña chiquilla traviesa, esa sonrisa que le alegraba el alma, y que había caído preso cuando se miró en sus verdes esmeraldas, pero nada de lo que pensó esa mañana lo hubiera preparado para lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos allí estaban junto a la puerta Candy su Candy besándose con Terry mientras con la otra mano ascendía por su muslo, pero que clase de broma era esta. Qué clase de juego tonto, la rabia empezó a inundar su cuerpo y dio paso a una ira jamás sentida hasta ese momento, ¿Esa pequeña mocosa lo había engañado? Sabía que las mujeres eran indecisas, pero hasta ayer suspiraba por él y ahora aquí estaba en los brazos de ese estúpido, y se dio cuenta que había caído en su trampa, que esa pequeña niña solo había estado jugando con él y sus sentimientos, que idiota, tal vez y se estaban riendo de él a sus espaldas, por ser tan tonto dejándose intimidar por una niña de 17 años.

-Ejem, Perdón por interrumpir su romance.

Se separaron abruptamente, ella estaba roja como un tomate seguro, que ese no era el primer beso que se daban esa mañana trato de encontrar su voz y hablar sereno.

-Pero están obstaculizando el paso, no me importa las muestras de amor entre los estudiantes pero recuerden que están en una institución, y le deben respeto a mi como su profesor y a sus compañeros, lo que hagan fuera del aula de clases, es problema de ustedes.

-Gracias por su sugerencia profesor la tendré en cuenta, nena nos vemos después para terminar lo que empezamos.

Cuando nos quedamos solos me gire y me dirigí hacia mi escritorio no soportaba verla a la cara, y darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo ha estado jugando a la seducción conmigo. Maldición estuve a punto de partirle a la cara a ese idiota del Grandchaster pero recordé que estamos en la escuela y además que el profesor soy yo. Pensé que Candy se había ido, pero como siempre ella hace todo lo contrario que espero de ella, y está en frente de mí puedo sentir su presencia pero no puedo mirarla no después de lo que vi.

-Albert yo….

-Cuantas veces tengo que repetírselo Señor o Profesor Albert para usted Señorita Candy. Diríjase con propiedad cuando vaya a dirigirme la palabra me debe respeto.

-Hoy sí es usted el profesor, y yo soy Señorita White y como ayer en la feria, me tratabas de Candy o pequeña, y me permitías llamarte Albert, incluso me tomaste de la mano en la rueda, y me regalaste un oso o ya te olvidaste del beso que te di en la mejilla, y míreme a la cara profesor cuando le hablo. Por lo menos téngame respeto también.

Albert se puso rojo como un tomate, como siempre esta pequeña chiquilla decía lo que pensaba y como lo pensaba, pero en realidad ella tenía toda la razón, pero eso era antes de saber que jugaba con él mientras se besaba con otro chico, era un simple manipuladora cuando la miro a los ojos a esos ojos verdes, que le gustan tanto vio pura rabia. ¿Maldita sea porque tiene que estar tan molesta? Si la que ha fallado es ella, mujeres jamás las entenderé pensó el rubio sean jóvenes o adultas son un total misterio.

-Señorita White ayer fue ayer, estábamos en la feria, lo único que trataba era de ayudarla con respecto a su fobia a las alturas, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, no confunda las cosas aquí yo soy su profesor.

La escuche suspirar como intentando encontrar fuerzas y hablo tranquilamente esta vez.

-Albert necesito explicarte lo que paso hoy aquí, me podrías escuchar.

-Como le dije anteriormente, su vida romántica no me interesa en lo absoluto, lo que haga o deje de hacer con su… amiguito no es de mi incumbencia, pero como le aconseje cuando vayan a demostrar esas muestras de amor por favor no lo hagan en el aula, podría entrar cualquier compañero y no creo que sea un buen ejemplo de su parte. Si es eso de que quería hablar no puedo escucharla está a punto de comenzar las clases, y a mí no se meda eso de ser el profesor que aconseja sobre problemas románticos, para eso tiene amiga Señorita White. Ahora si es algo con respecto a mi materia con todo gusto.

-Auhhhh pero que tonto es Profesor Albert, no sé cómo puede levantarse todos los días mirarse, al espejo y no matarse por ser un completo imbécil, y mejor me muerdo la lengua antes de que me olvide, que usted supuestamente es el adulto aquí y yo soy la niña. Porque juro que en estos momentos lo quisiera coger y darle una buenas sacudidas para sacarle lo bruto de la cabeza. Y no me mire así mejor me voy a sentar, y perdón por hacerle perder el tiempo Profesor…

Pensaba Albert que si había visto molesta a Candy White algún día no era nada comparado como estaba ahora es que si él le diera la oportunidad lo lanzaría por la ventana o me ataría a una piedra y me lanzaría al mar para que me comieran los tiburones vivos. Pero no entendía porque estaba tan molesta si el que debiera estar furioso es él, después de todo lo que le conto a él sobre su vida, de lo bien que se sintió con ella en la rueda a pesar de saber que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo porque ella era una chiquilla y sobre todo era su estudiante pero por un momento se había olvidado de todo quiso hablar pero empezaron a entrar los estudiantes.

Empezó con su cátedra y sus sospechas eran ciertas, Candy no ocultaba que no le interesaba nada, su clase y menos su persona, jamás lo miraba a la cara y las pocas veces que le dedicaba la mirada lo mato con ella, mientras lo miraba con una furia que nunca había visto antes. Se sintió como un imbécil tal vez debió escucharla antes, después de todo ella quiso contarle, pero la rabia y para que ocultarlo los celos lo cegaron quien diría que el Williams Albert Andrew estaría celoso por una chiquilla de 17 años. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que era una especia de broma jamás lo hubiera creído.

Y cuando sonó la campana antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella salió como alma que lleva al diablo de su clase. Que imbécil Albert se repetía así mismo.

Candy pensó que su día no podía ir peor, después de lo emocionada y feliz como había llegado en la mañana por su noche en la feria con Albert, había decidido llegar temprano para decirle que había dormido muy bien con su osito Bert.

Pero al entrar al aula, el imbécil de Terry la agarro sin previo aviso recostándola contra la pared junto a la puerta inmovilizándola por completo intento golpearlo y pegarle, pero él era mucho más fuerte y del modo como la había tomado desprevenida no puedo hacer más, estaba furioso le gritaba que lo prefería al profesor en vez de a él, que me había subido a la rueda con Albert, y que después acepte su estúpido oso, después de que lo humillará a él en los juegos.

-No seas tonto Terry yo no tengo ni tendré nada contigo no me gustas entiendes, es mi problema lo que yo haga o no.

-¿En verdad te gusta ese profesor no? Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la agarro por su cuello sosteniéndola para que no pudiera voltear la cabeza, y empezó a subirle las manos por el muslo justo cuando estaba por golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas escucho la voz de su Albert fue un gran alivio, que llegara en el momento justo y cuando el tonto de Terry me dijo esas estupideces no pude encontrar mi voz de lo nerviosa que estaba, trate de agradecerle a Albert, pero ese estúpido arrogante, prepotente, odioso del profesor me salió con una par de estupideces, ah es que no se puede ser más tonto, que idiota el hecho de que sea guapo, hermoso, encantador, sexy, con una sonrisa que lo derrite todo, con esos ojos azules que le hacen olvidar de todos los que están a su alrededor, es no le da ningún derecho de ofenderla y tratarla como una cualquiera, tenía su dignidad y ese profesor no sabía todavía quién era ella.

Y cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ser peor todavía en las siguiente hora le tocaba prueba sorpresa con la estúpida de la profesora Leagan, hay es que esta la traía entre ceja y ojos desde el incidente con el lápiz labial, mejor me concentro pensó, en la prueba no quiero tener más problemas y reprobar en esta estúpida materia.

Llevaba varios minutos realizando su prueba cuando la voz chillona de la profesora la saco de su concentración.

-Señorita White entrégueme la hoja en este momento se me va con cero y queda reprobada en mi materia.

-¿Qué? Candy se puso pálida como un papel- ¿Pero porque?

-Usted ha estado copiando y como evidencia está el papel que esta por sus piernas. Tráigame su hoja no me haga repetir de nuevo.

-Eso no es mío, yo no he hecho nada, esto es injusto, estaba realizando mi prueba sin darme cuenta de nada.

-A otra con ese cuento salga y vaya a la rectoría que le hagan una orden de que tiene que traer a sus padres. Y váyase que no la quiero ver más.

Candy salió toda sorprendida ella podía ser todo en la vida, pero no era una copiona, que podía hacer, las lágrimas por todas las cosas vividas rodaron por su mejilla y se dejó derrumbar afuera en los pasillos por suerte no había nadie todos estaban en clases.

Albert salía de su hora libre cuando allí la vio, a Candy esa pequeña se veía realmente mal, y se sintió más miserable de lo que hubiera querido si el causante de aquellas lágrimas fuera él. El corazón le dio un vuelco y lo único en que pudo pensar fue acercarse, aunque supo que ella estaría odiándolo en ese momento.

-¿Candy te encuentras bien? Dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

-Que le importa profesor váyase, no necesito de su ayuda, no me quiso escuchar antes, ahora yo soy la que no quiere hablar con usted.

-Por favor, Candy vamos, levántate apóyate en mí necesitas hablar con alguien y aunque yo sea un completo imbécil, estaré aquí para escucharte, perdóname sinceramente no quise ser tan grosero esta mañana.

-Ya le dije que no quiero moverme de aquí vaya busque que hacer y no se meta en problemas ajenos.

Le ofreció su mano y aunque ella dudo, se la tomo y la llevo hasta la sala de profesores, lo que menos deseaba es que algún profesor saliera por los pasillos, y pensara que era el causante de sus lágrimas.

-Candy háblame, puedes confiar en mí.

-Y hace rato cuando quise hablar, cuando quise agradecerle de haberme salvado nuevamente porque Terry me estaba forzando a besarlo algo que yo no quería, pero claro el recto profesor no puede ver más allá de sus narices, el solo cree ver lo que quiere, y me juzga por andar besándome en los pasillos, cuando hace pocos días, estuvimos a punto de besarnos en estos mismos salones ¿O tampoco se acuerda de esto?

-Candy la verdad es que siempre meto la pata, desde que te he conocido has volteado mi mundo de cabezas, lo que menos deseo, es hacerte sufrir, pero que puedo decirte, soy un tonto, te juzgue mal, pensé que en verdad te estabas besando con él, sé que no he llevado las cosas contigo como se debe, que yo debo ser el adulto, pero contigo me cuesta un montón cuando me miras con esos ojos así como me estas mirando en estos momentos.

-¿Estabas celoso Albert? Pregunto ella con ingenuidad.

-Eh no, por supuesto que no, celos yo, niña no sabes que en mi vida se lo que es estar celoso, pero ya olvidémonos de ese asunto pero a Grandchaster lo tendré en la mira no puedo permitirle que vuelva a poner sus garras sobre ti pero porque llorabas.

-Es que me han acusado injustamente la peliteñida esa, perdón dijo cuando vio la expresión de Albert por la forma de dirigirse a una maestra, me acuso delante de todos mis compañeros de copiar en una prueba, a mí Albert yo puedo ser todo, relajosa, peleona, ociosa si quieren pero copiona nunca, te lo juro Albert. Debes creer en mí.

El podía creerle todo lo que le dijera aquella chiquilla, lo tenia embrujado con esos ojos verdes, ella podía ser todo como ella misma dice, pero no es una mentirosa, y el creía ciegamente cuando decía que no estaba copiando.

-¿Pero en que se basa Elisa para acusarte?

-Dice que había un papel con una reducción de las preguntas debajo de mi banca, pero juro que no se de donde salió alguien debió haberla lanzado contra mi para acusarme. Ahora me amenazo con reprobarme mis padres me mataran justo el ultimo año no puedo quedar suspensa una materia que puedo hacer. Esto es tan injusto.

-Déjamelo en mis manos, espérame aquí voy a hablar con Rosemary Elisa no puede basarse en un papel para decir que tu estabas copiando, eso no es ético de su parte.

Salió furioso a la dirección conocía muy bien a Elisa y sabía que le había tomado celos a Candy desde el incidente con el labial, ella era egoísta y vengativa, y se estaba aprovechando de que era su profesora para castigarla que injusta capaz pensó que fuera a llegar tan lejos, pero ya iba a ver lo que iba a hacer.

Después de hablar por mas de una hora con Rosemary Albert iba satisfecho porque había logrado convencer a la directora de que Eliza estaba siendo injusta por lo que se decidió volver a tomar otra prueba a Candy por la mañana, en presencia de él como testigo y la directora, aunque la que no estaba nada contenta era Eliza quien había entrado a hablar con la directora cuando el salía y por la mirada que le pego sabía que esto era otra pelea con aquella mujer, que buenas noticias, iba a ir a su encuentro pero como siempre su pequeña niña nunca hacia lo que le decía ya estaba afuera de la dirección.

-¿Qué paso Albert?

-Candy nunca haces lo que te digo, pero son buenas noticias, te van a dar otra oportunidad mañana, te van a tomar otra prueba en mi presencia y en la de la directora.

-Pero Albert y se me caigo en la prueba… dijo preocupada.

-Eso no va a pasar Candy porque yo mismo te prepare a la salida del Colegio hoy día, vas a sacar la mejor nota eso te lo aseguro.

-Albert eres mi héroe mientras se abalanzaba sobre él en un abrazo.

Y justamente salía Eliza, hecha una furia.

-Albert esto no se queda así, tu y esa pequeña mocosa, me las van a pagar.

Mientras Candy se abrazaba más al rubio y le sacaba la lengua.

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola chicas un nuevo capitulo muchas gracias por su espera.

Saludos a:

Brisa, Sandy, Letita, Mimi, Geraldin, dulce Nayely, Rosa amanda, Dreamerbuch, Clian, azul andry, Gaby chica, rosalina, Gaby, Stearlovegirls,


End file.
